Love Hurts
by Chibi Shika
Summary: I'm Sorry Sasuke! she yelled as she ran through the woods... [SasuSaku] Written by me on paper at school, typed by my BFFAEAEAE, Chibi Shino. THank you for not losing this story!


**Hello! I'm Chibi Shino on Chibi Shika's account!**

**O.o... no! Wait! WAIT! I'm not hacking! I'm her BFFAEAEAE! (Refer to other fics or her profile)**

**Disclaimer: Me and Chibi hika do not own Naruto!**

**She asked me to type this up for her... actually... I asked! XD**

**It's her first angst fic, so be nice!**

**This is Chibi Shino presenting Chibi Shika's Love Hurts! (I thought of the very cheezy title. T.T Sowwy Chrissie!)**

* * *

**Love Hurts**

**_By: Chibi Shika_**

Sakura Haruno sat in the tree in the park. Alone. Watching. Watching him. With her. She couldn't stand her. Her laugh, her face, her...everything. She could not think of any reason why he chose her. She tried to think of the good qualities of that...person (if you could call her that) while she watched the love of her life love someone else. Karin. She was disgusted by the name. She watched as he stroked her hair...tickled her chin...

She had to look away. She couldn't bear it anymore. She thought back to when she first met 'it'.

**_Flashback_**

"Sasuke-kun!" She ran up to hug him. Naruto stood at her side.

"Hi Teme!" Naruto said.

"Sasuke-kun, you did it! You did it! He's gone! Gone forever!" Sakura cheered and quickly hugged him again.

"Hello Sakura. Dobe." He nodded at each of them as he said their names. "There's someone I want you two to meet." He stood aside.

"Hello!" Said an annoying, gloating voice. "I'm Karin, Sasuke's girlfriend!"

Sakura stared. This...this... this _thing _was _the _Sasuke Uchiha's _girlfriend_?!

"Oh..." She said. "Nice to meet you! I'm Sakura!" She held out her hand in feigned happiness for Katrin to shake.

Karin looked at her hand in disgust and sneered, "I've heard of you." She turned to Naruto. "You must be...what was it? Naturo? Naro?"

"It's Naruto." He said with a scowl. He knew how much Sakura really liked Sasuke. He had gotten over Sakura when he realized (more like told by Sakura) that Hinata liked him. He still loved Sakura, but like a sister. So, of course he didn't like his 'sister's' heart being broken.

Sasuke, sensing the jealousy, but showing no emotion said, "Hn. Karin, I'll show you my home." They left quickly.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried. "What did I do to deserve this?!" She sobbed on his shoulder.

"You didn't do anything. Sasuke-teme's just being...well, a teme. Didn't you see? He wouldn't just look at you. Right now, he can't wait to see the real you."

"Thanks Naruto." She said with a happy pretense. She didn't believe him. She just ran home. She threw herself on her bed and cried. She didn't know what to do.

**_End Flashback_**

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She had to tell him. She jumped in front of them as he leaned closer to Karin's face. She landed mid-kiss. She and Sasuke stared at eachother.

"Leave." He spat. "Now." He gave her his famous death glare. She turned and ran, tears streaming down her face. She was running and running... and suddenly she knew what she had to do.

"Sasuke!" She screamed as she was running. "Sasuke! I'm sorry!" She reached her destination. She walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down at the sharp rocks in the flowing water.

"I love you Sasuke." She said. It was then Sakura Haruno jumped and everything went black.

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up!" 

"Sasuke-kun? Where am I? What happened?" She said through sobs.

"You were tossing and turning and screaming my name. I think you were having a nightmare."

"Sasuke-kun! You're- you're." She looked down at the shining diamond ring on her ring finger on her ring finger on her left hand.

She sat on his lap in their bed as she sobbed. "What was it?" He asked.

"It was you -hic- and her -sob- and you, and you -sob- and together -hic- and then, and then you -sob- you yelled -hic- and I ran -hic- and, and, and -sob- Oh, Sasuke-kun! It was terrible!" She cried into his chest.

He held her close to him. "Shhh. It's okay. I was just a dream. I'm here now." She slowly quieted down.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm?"

"How much do you love me?" She asked tentatively.

"I love you more than anything in the entire world. I would do anything for you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, and longer. You know that, that's why you have that ring."

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun." She said. They fell asleep in eachothers arms.

* * *

**Owwie! My fingers hurt! **

**There you go, Chrissie!**

**YOU OWE ME!**

**Ahem. Review please:)**

**-Chibi Shino/Shika**


End file.
